Staking His Claim
by jessiechaos
Summary: David’s insecurities leads to a very interesting night. Part Five in the Progression of Love Series


Title: Staking His Claim

Author: Godess_jessie

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/Character: Joel/David

Summary: David's insecurities leads to a very interesting night.

Length: 3k

David parked his car before hopping out. He had a silly smile plastered on his face as he walked from the parking lot to the entrance to the restaurant. He had plans to meet Joel there and after the day he was having, he was so looking forward to spending a nice, quiet dinner with him.

David got to the door of the restaurant and looked in as his hand when to the door of the establishment. He froze at what he saw. He looked in and he saw Joel, sitting in the waiting area, and sitting next to him was Teresa Ortiz. He watched as they talked for a moment, seeing the wide smile on both their face as they talked. He saw her laugh at something Joel said, bumping his shoulder with her own, leaning in close to him. Too close for David's liking. David felt his blood boil at that.

Then he saw the way she looked at him. She was a woman on the prowl, and she had her eyes on Joel. His Joel. David would not stand for it any longer. He opened the door and watched as Joel looked up smiling, and then the smile quickly faded from his face.

"David what's the…?" was all Joel got out before David grabbed Joel's arm roughly, pulling the man from where he sat.

"I need to talk to Joel," David said as he dragged Joel from the restaurant, leaving behind an extremely stunned Teresa. David dragged a protesting Joel to his car and then pushed him towards the passenger side.

"Get in the car," David said voice low.

"But, David, my car…"

"GET in the car Joel." David said again and Joel's eyes went a little wide before he got in the passenger side. David got in the driver's side, and started the car quickly, before backing out and then peeling out of the parking lot.

"David what is up with…?" Joel said and David turned at that, giving Joel a look. Joel stayed quiet after that. David sped home, most likely breaking a half a dozen laws in the process, but he didn't care, and Joel was keeping his mouth shut about it. They soon got to his house, in one piece, which would have surprised David with the way he was driving, that is, if he cared enough to think about it. But he didn't for all he could see was her touching him, smiling at him. He would not allow that tramp to steal his man.

"David what is...?"

"Get out of the car," David said voice still low.

"Not until you tell me what got you so upset that you nearly got us killed on the road," Joel snapped back. David lost it there, his eyes flashed anger he knew, and he got out of the car, slamming the door. Joel had enough sense about him to do what he was told and got out of the car. It really didn't matter; David would have dragged him out either way.

"David, what the fuck?" Joel said, confused. David just ignored him, as he stormed to his house, Joel right behind him. David fought with his keys, trying to unlock his door when He felt Joel's hand on his arm, before taking the keys from him, unlocking to door for him. When the door swung open, David just pushed Joel in before slamming the door shut.

"David would you please explain…" David cut Joel off again, but not with words this time, with a searing kiss on the man's lips. He shoved Joel hard against the wall, attacking him with his mouth, so desperately. Joel let out a moan, pleasure, mixed with a little bit of pain, as he hit the wall hard. David kissed down to Joel's neck before biting it, hard. Joel let out a wince-moan.

"David, what the hell has gotten into you?" Joel said before moaning loudly at David, as he licked at the bite marks on his neck.

"You are mine, don't ever forget that," David growled out, before his hands when to the top of Joel's button up shirt, ripping it, sending buttons flying. Joel let out a surprised gasp at that as David when to nibble behind Joel's ear, just right, to make Joel moan loudly.

"David, of course I'm yours. What has gotten into you…?" Joel said and then gasped again when he felt David roughly pull his ruined shirt off him. David's face went to the nape of Joel's neck, biting and licking, causing Joel to gasp and then whimper. All the sounds just pushed David harder. He wanted this man, and he wanted him now.

David grabbed Joel's ass, shoving him hard into his hips as their needs pressed hard against each others. Only a few layers of clothing stood in the way. Joel's head rolled back as he nearly screamed in pleasure. David's hand's when down Joel's thighs, pushing them forward, and Joel got the hint and in one motion, David grabbed Joel's ass again, lifting him, as Joel wrapped his legs around David's hips.

Their lips where locked on each other, kissing passionately as David guided them through the house slowly, occasionally shoving Joel against the wall before kissing the man silly. He felt Joel pushing his hips into David's and David growled out, loving the feeling. He couldn't get to the bed fast enough. He pushed open the bedroom door and then Joel grinded his hips just right and he nearly collapsed to the floor, taking them both out, but he held on, taking the few steps to the bed before dropping Joel to it.

David gave Joel a heated look before his hands when to Joel's pants, quickly and roughly pulling them off Joel's legs and Joel just moaned out again. David flashed Joel a mischievous smile before he started to kiss and nibbling up the inside of Joel's leg.

"Mmm, this leg is mine" David purred which made Joel gasp as he kissed up Joel leg. "And this thigh, also is mine," David said biting down softly and Joel groaned out. He moved up to the hollow of Joel's hip and attacked it with tongue, teeth and lips. Joel let out a shout of pure ecstasy at that.

"Oh David, Please… Fuck… I need you, please." David chuckled which cause Joel to moan again.

"Who do you want fucking you?" David purred as he moved up further, breathing heavily on Joel's erection his hot breath causing Joel to gasp again.

"You, David, only you," Joel gasped out.

"Good," David said, breathing hotly again before standing up, heading to his dresser, pulling out the two silk ribbons he knew where there. He could tell that Joel was watching him so he balled them in his fist, before slipping them into his pocket.

"What are you doing David?" Joel asked, and David just smiled at him before moving back to the bed.

"I'm just getting ready to fuck you senseless." David growled again.

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful. Can't wait," Joel said with a smirk. David chuckled again before giving Joel a wicked grin.

"I want you on your stomach; I want that sweet ass of yours." Joel smiled at that and moved onto the bed, lying down on his stomach. David smiled again. David moved to sit on Joel's back, essentially pinning the man down with his weight. He lean down so that he was lying on Joel, and he could tell Joel could feel how hard he was for him and he heard Joel moan out loudly.

David grabbed one of Joel's wrists while slipping one of the silk ribbons from his pocket. David then began to tie that wrist to the bedpost. At first Joel moaned at this, but when he tried to move his wrist back and found that it was tied, he turned to look at his wrist.

"David, what the fuck are you doing?" Joel said as he felt David grab his other wrist. He felt Joel stiffen his arm slightly, not sure about what was going on. David smirked at that.

"I'm just having a little fun before I fuck you into the mattress." David purred. Joel moaned out letting his arm relax and David moved to tie it to the other bedpost.

Joel pulled at the bonds lightly, like he was not sure about them. David watched as he tried to turn around, but the bonds and David's weight on his back where making that impossible.

"David, come on, this isn't funny, let me go." Joel said. David moved in to nibble at Joel's neck, and despite his obvious discomfort, Joel moaned out.

"No, I want to have a little fun with you. Will you let me have that Joel? I promise you will enjoy it." David said in a low, sexy voice that just made Joel purr.

"You just want me at your mercy is all," Joel said, humor and lust deep within his voice. David leaned in at that, nibbling lightly on Joel's ear before he spoke.

"Don't I always have you at my mercy, begging for me to fuck you?" David could feel Joel shiver beneath him as he let out another loud moan.

"Oh God David! Yes please, I want you to fuck me!" Joel moaned out and David growled out as he nipped at Joel's ear again.

"Sure you do, that's because you're mine, Joel, all mine," David said before nipping hard on Joel's shoulder blade, and Joel gasped out, pulling at his bonds.

"Yes, David, I'm yours." Joel responded and it just made David harder. David sat up at this removing his shirt, before lying down on Joel's back again, this time flesh against flesh.

"You belong to me, Joel. Say it!" David growled into Joel's ear again.

"I belong to you, David, and only you." David could see Joel wrap the silk ribbons around his hands as he pulled the bonds tighter. David had never heard Joel so aroused before, but then again, David didn't think he ever been this aroused himself. It felt wonderful to have so much power over the man, and him so willing to be dominated over.

David slipped off the bed, and watched as Joel moved his head so that he faced him. David flashed him a lust filled look as his hand when to the fastenings of his jeans before pulling both those and his underwear down in one quick motion. After he was freed from his clothes, he slipped his hand into the draw of his nightstand and slipped out the tube of lubricate and David heard Joel moan out.

David climbed back on the bed, dropped the tube next to Joel before rubbing lightly over Joel's ass, giving it a light squeeze. David leaned in at that; the tip of his tongue touched the bottom of Joel's spine before tracing it slowly up, leaving wet trail in his wake. By they time he got to Joel's neck, Joel was gasping loudly as David let he extremely hard erection slip within the cheeks of his ass, biting down on the back of Joel's neck.

"Oh Fuck! David, Oh God, just do it, please!"

"In time, Sweetheart, in time," David purred into Joel's ear and Joel just squirmed at that.

"David, please…" Joel pleaded. David was smiling wide at that as he let his erection slide lightly between those cheeks and chuckled when Joel squirmed against it. David slipped off him, moving back down to Joel's ass. He smirked as his hands when to Joel's cheeks, pushing them apart. He moved in, blowing hotly on the small ring of muscle and Joel gasped.

"So sensitive, mmm this is going to be fun." David purred again.

"David McNorris!!! If you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to fucking shoot you when I get free," Joel screamed.

"Then I guess I must never let you go then."

"David! Untie me or fuck me, now!" Joel pleaded as he pulled his bonds tighter. David smiled wider as his hand when to caress one of his cheeks again. Then he brought the hand back, smacking Joel's ass, hard. Joel gasped.

"You're being such a bad boy, Joel." David smacked Joel's ass again. "I guess I need to punish you." David smacked Joel again. He heard a growl leave Joel's lips at that.

"David McNorris, you are so going to get it later," Joel threatened.

"Mmmm, and I'm sure I'm going to enjoy every second of it." David said before reaching for the tube on the bed. He popped the tube, coating his fingers with the cool gel.

"Oh God, finally." David heard Joel purr out and David smiled wickedly at that. He was far from done torturing Joel. David placed a slick finger at the ring of muscle, circling the ring until he heard a whimper slip from Joel's lips and then slipped his finger in, but just the tip. He teased the entrance, pushing in slightly before pulling it back out. He saw Joel tried to push his ass back on his finger, but every time Joel did, David just removed his finger, giving Joel a smack with is other hand.

After a few more times teasing Joel, David decided to be kind, slipping one digit in, slowly, but completely, searching for that spot within that sent Joel soaring. When David found it, he teased Joel with it, constantly brushing up against it. Joel was panting, moaning, pleading, as he thrust his hips, rubbing his hard erection against the bed, looking for that friction he wanted so badly. Soon though, but not soon enough for Joel, David added a second finger and slowly prepared him.

"Oh God, Please I can't take much more, oh God, David, I need you, Oh stop teasing, I can't take much more, Inside now, oh." Joel said, and continued like that, but David showed him no mercy as he slowly prepared him.

When David thought Joel was well prepared and then some, he slipped his fingers from Joel. David took a hold of the tube, covering his rock hard erection with the cool gel. David lay on top of Joel, His hand on the bed, keeping him from crushing the man below him. He positioned himself at Joel's entrance. He thought of teasing him some more, but David decided to have mercy on his captive as he thrust in hard and deep within that hot body. Joel screamed out in pleasure at this.

"You like that don't you, sweetheart," David said, pushing in harder and deeper with each stroke, causing the man before him to scream in ecstasy before him. Then David pulled out completely, and Joel cursed out.

"Patience, Joel," David purred before getting off Joel. "You're going to love this. Grab the headboard." David said, and Joel did what was asked of him. David moved behind him, lifting him up until he was on his knees. David knelt behind Joel and pushed back in, and Joel screamed again. David smiled as he reached his hand around, grasping a hold of Joel's hard cock and pumped it along with his thrusts.

David pushed in, hard and deep with each stroke, stroking Joel with every thrust. Joel was moaning, pleading, cursing and screaming before him. David was lost in those sounds. He wanted it to last, the way Joel's body encased his cock and the sounds he was pulling from those lips, David couldn't hold on. He thrust in faster and faster and then when he hear another scream slip from Joel's sweet mouth and his body squeezing his erection hard, David shouted as he spilling himself deep within his lovers body.

David collapsed on Joel's back which cause Joel to collapse on the bed, while David was still deep inside him. They laid there for a while, in a mixture of sweat, and cum, but when Joel started to squirm beneath him, David moved, leaving that warm body. They both whimpered slightly at the loss.

"David, what the fuck came over you, so I can make sure to do it again, minus the restrains if possible," Joel said with a chuckle. David moved to untie one of Joel's arms. As soon as the wrist was free, David saw that it was red and raw and he frowned before kissing Joel's sore wrist, softly.

"I'm fine, David, just untie the other one, please," Joel said softly. David let his hand go before moving to the other wrist, untying it and kissing it as well.

David lay down, pulling Joel into his arms. After a few minute Joel tries to leave but David just holds him tighter.

"David, I need to get cleaned up," Joel explained but David just held him even tighter. "David? Are you Ok?"

"I just don't want to let you go," David explained

"And why is that? I'll be back in just a moment," Joel said with a smile, kissing David on his nose.

"Will you?" David said sadly, and Joel looked at him a little shocked.

"David? What is the matter?" Joel said, confused with worry clear on his face.

"When I saw you with her, I got a little jealous," David explained. Joel still looked confused.

"Teresa? Why would you be jealous of her? She is just a friend."

"Is she? It's no secret that she likes you, and sometimes, before we started, I had a feeling that you liked her as well, and Willie mentioned something a while back about you and Teresa spending time together and…" David rambled on but stopped when he saw the huge smile on Joel's face.

"You are worried about that? David, Yes I will admit, I did have a crush on her for a little bit, but I have long since gotten over it. I'm with you, and there is no place I would rather be then in your arms," Joel said with a smile. David smiled back at Joel, pulling him in to a deep, passionate kiss. Joel pulled back after a moment a smiled at him.

"I still need that shower. Join me?" Joel said. David nodded and they both quickly got up from the bed, heading off to the shower.


End file.
